


Filho de Esparta

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Lemon, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka chega a cidade após mais uma vitória e a recepção não poderia ser melhor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filho de Esparta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Entrou na cidade a frente dos seus comandados, como sempre trazia a cora do rei derrotado em sua cabeça, bem como a espada em sua mão. Era presentes para os Reis da Cidade, um costume que tinha desde que ingressara no exército. As festas das mulheres, não lhe interessavam muito, embora os sussurros dos homens mais velhos lhe caiam como um manto para o seu ego já inflado devido à vitória. Eles o chamavam de Hisoka, Filho de Ares, o título dado ao melhor guerreiro e general, configurando tudo o que Esparta tinha de melhor e pior em um só homem. Não que ele se importasse com esse tipo de louvor, para ele só o poder de matar quem quisesse como quisesse já lhe bastava.  
Não ficou na festa em sua homenagem por muito tempo, apenas apresentou seu respeito por Silva e Netero, isso porque sabia muito bem que se não o fizesse iriam pegar no seu pé e não gostava nenhum pouco de pessoas lhe dizendo o que tinha que fazer e quando tinha que fazer. Caminhou de maneira prática, mas sem muita pressa em direção à casa que lhe era reservada as ruas vazias e o vento frio da noite lhe fazia bem depois de tanta agitação sem sentido. Era engraçado como as lutas e as mortes sempre lhe mantinham longe do tédio e de pensamentos vazios, mas a vida não era feita só de guerra. O que era uma verdadeira pena se fosse tudo seria bem mais fácil.  
Como sempre sua casa estava fazia, não a considerava um lar, era mais um local para dormir e guardar suas coisas quando voltava de alguma empreitada. Caminhou até a cozinha pegando um pedaço de bolo de frutas feitas por um dos comerciantes da área, era gostosa e bem doce, a maior parte de seu regimento achava excessivamente meloso. Ele por outro lado achava ideal, o que arrancava muitos olhares auspiciosos de seus companheiros, como se eles entendessem alguma coisa sobre a sua pessoa. Eram tolos e fracos. Por isso não perdia verdadeiramente o seu tempo com eles, preferindo ficar sozinhos, a não ser em treinamentos matá-los era tão bom quanto o bolo.  
Enquanto se desfazia de suas armas e armaduras, toda devidamente polida e limpa apôs as batalhas e a caminhada de volta, caminhou até uma bacia de água para refrescar-se um pouco antes de ir dormir. Foi quando deu um passo para o lado, segurando um punho que vinha em sua direção, o chute veio tão rápido quando possível bem como a defesa. Hisoka virou o seu corpo trazendo consigo o peso do menino que segurava, batendo com as costas deles na parede poucos antes de soltá-lo e afastar-se sem demonstrar a menor pressa ou temor. O menino não se demorou em levantar e correr na direção do maior com tudo o que tinha.  
Dessa vez atingiu na barriga, isso fez o maior curvar-se ao perceber que ele estava mais forte do que da última vez, como sempre o seu sexo elevou-se de maneira orgulhosa mostrando-se presente. Isso sempre acontecia quando era acertado por alguém forte e apesar do menino ainda não ter idade e muito menos experiência para isso, podia sentir que ele seria até mesmo melhor do que si quando a atingisse a idade certa. Talvez mais dois ou três anos e ai poderia lutar a sério, para morrer ou matar. Vivia apenas por esse dia, o dia em que fosse morte por um guerreiro valoroso em batalha e enquanto esse dia não chegava, pressionou o menino contra a parede, sua ereção pressionando a cocha do mais novo.  
\- Você ainda é muito previsível mancebo e eu podia ter arrancado sua cabeça a um golpe atrás.  
\- Mas você tem que admitir que estou melhor mestre, estou ficando tão forte quanto você.  
\- Um dia quem sabe Gon, mas agora você perdeu e sabe muito bem o que tem que ser feito.  
O menino corou levemente, ainda sim não disse mais nada conforme começou a se despir revelando um corpo jovem e bem torneado pelos inúmeros treinos, batalhas e animais que deveria caçar. Isso, contudo não era o suficiente para atraí-lo, havia muitos meninos lá fora do mesmo jeito, mas esse tinha um brilho nos olhos ao acertá-lo, tinha uma fome por vencê-lo e ser mostrar capaz de superá-lo. Isso o tornava desejável. Isso o tornava apetitoso. Uma fruta a amadurecer. A única diferença entre eles era que Gon ainda se mantinha inocente e puro diante o mundo que era exposto, como o menino conseguia se fazia um mistério para o veterano. Ele vinha querendo massacrar isso com suas próprias mãos, mas não conseguia e isso só tornava a vontade maior.  
Logo o menino segurou a cintura dele, praticamente puxando-o em sua direção com uma força já conhecida, mas que ainda era muito surpreendente para o ruivo. Ele mal tinha completado catorze anos, o que significava metade de seu treinamento e pelo o que sabia fora apenas um mês que havia trago seu primeiro lobo gigante para a cidade. Sua família havia aplaudido com êxtase sua vitória, embora o menino não tivesse gostado nenhum pouco disso e seus olhos mostrara choro. Achando que isso era fraqueza, um oficial menor tentou discipliná-lo, só para perder seu chicote na mão do garoto e perder em um teste de habilidade. Foi ai que o Filho de Ares resolveu adotar o menino com seus treinos.  
A língua de menor dançava na sua, enquanto a ereção de ambos se friccionava de maneira selvagem, a primeira vez que isso aconteceu deixou o menino assustado e envergonhado, embora o General houvesse esperado até o inicio do ano passado para inseri-lo nesse contexto. Mesmo tendo o direito de mestre, fazê-lo antes, contudo escolhera tomar um caminho mais calmo e aproveitar cada momento que isso fosse lhe proporcionar, afinal qual era a graça de ter a inocência se não podia aproveitá-la? Nenhum era a resposta certa. Cada coisa que ensinava ao mais novo, recebia nossas exclamações até que ele acostumou-se com isso. Era o preço da derrota.  
Logo percebeu que uma de suas pernas estava elevada, os braços do garoto sustentavam o peso, enquanto a outra mão abria caminhou em seu interior. Um gemido abafado saiu da boca do ruivo, os dedos sabiam perfeitamente bem o caminho e o que fazer. Essa era a única fez em que deixava ser tomado ou submisso e apenas para o mancebo, nenhum outro tinha esse direito. A menos que conseguisse por si mesmo e até então apenas uma pessoa havia conseguido, mas ele estava em volta do seu próprio pupilo no momento. Outro gemido saiu de sua boca quando sentiu o segundo e o terceiro dedo, que abriam caminho de maneira sutil, mas como sempre presente.  
Em Esparta era dito que homens tinha que ter filhos, não importava ser ou não casado, afinal o filho da mulher de um espartano era filho de seu marido. Por isso todos sabiam que o ruivo tinha sua parcela de crianças espalhadas pela cidade e isso era o suficiente para deixá-lo em paz com suas práticas, com auxílio de suas vitórias, ninguém lhe importunava sobre seu prazer. Que começava a crescer com as estocadas do menino, a posição era levemente incomoda, afinal sua perna estava agora nos ombros dele, mas sua flexibilidade e equilíbrio lhe permitia tal posição com facilidade.  
Sua respiração era meio difícil, mas devido ao êxtase que estava sentindo e não pela movimentação de seus corpos. O suor, a fricção de pele com pele, os gemidos abafados do menino atrás de si, tudo isso só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais faminto do outro e sabia que ele só pararia quando ambos estivessem satisfeito. Que podia demorar ou ser rápido dependia do dia que ambos tiveram. Ainda lhe assustava o homem que o menino guardava dentro de si um homem tão pronto para o sexo quanto para a batalha, então tinha para si que o menino era o seu legado para o futuro de Esparta. Um legado perfeito.  
\- Você foi maravilhoso Gon.  
\- Você também foi Hisoka.


End file.
